vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire
Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire is the tenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. Summary WHEN TWO SIDES COLLIDE — With Finn on the loose and hell bent on revenge, Klaus brings Cami to the safe house as he and Hayley return to the compound. Hayley and Jackson devise a plan to bring the vampires and werewolves together to consider a truce, but tensions grow when Finn places a spell on the compound, trapping the two sides together. Meanwhile, Elijah grows concerned when Rebekah fails to show up at the safe house, prompting Klaus to confront Kol for answers. Lastly, after accepting her mother’s offer to jump into a new body, Rebekah turns to former Harvest girl Cassie for help when she finds herself trapped inside an insane asylum. Marcel and Davina also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie Co-Starring *Jeremy Sample as Warlock *Kevin Savage as Jerick *Amy Parrish as Kindred Witch Uncredited *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (body) *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson *Hannah-Bliss Carlton as Freya Mikaelson (illusion) *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (archive footage/flashback) Trivia *Antagonists: Finn and Mikael. * Finn is working with Mikael to destroy his siblings. In order to bind the spell sealing the vampires and the werewolves in the compound, Finn used sacrificial magic to channel Mikael's power as an energy source, preventing Davina and Kol from breaking the spell with their own magic. ** They are ultimately able to temporarily break through it by using a destruction to eliminate all magic in the compound for sixty seconds, allowing the werewolves to escape while the vampires are forced to remain (due to their now useless daylight rings). This leaves the vampires trapped in the compound. * Finn casts another spell to cause the vampires who are trapped in the compound to feel extreme hunger, with the intention of putting them in a position where they are forced to feed on the werewolves trapped with them and thereby breaking their chances of a truce. ** This marks the first time vampires have been shown to want to feed on werewolf blood in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals franchise. ** Hybrids seem to be immune to the spell, as neither Klaus nor Hayley show any sign of extreme hunger for blood like the other vampires. * Rebekah is introduced to the witch asylum by Cassie, who tells her that all witches who have gone mad because of magic have been imprisoned there since the boundary spell had been placed on it by a witch in Klaus' employ in 1914. * Rebekah tries her first spell in her new witch body to send a SOS message to Klaus and Elijah with the help of Cassie, whose powers are weakened as a result of the lobelia flower pills the asylum's residents are forced to take by the Kindred. * Cassie tells Rebekah the only people who have found a way out of the Dowager Fauline Cottage have accomplished it only after their death, and suggests that the house might be haunted. * Rebekah tastes human blood for the first time as a human and finds the taste disgusting after instinctively biting one of the Kindred in the neck while she was fighting them. * Apparently, the asylum is also used for witches outside New Orleans as the Kindred are apparently mentioned as being a whole coven who were imprisoned there. ** This is the first hint that the asylum was also used as a prison for witches who had committed atrocities with magic as well as those who were mentally unstable as a result of this. This is explored more with the revelation of Rebekah's vessel's identity in They All Asked For You. * The Kindred are described as ruling over the Asylum, policing prisoners and forcing them to take their lobelia flower pills in order to keep them too unfocused to be able to adequately practice magic. Cassie tells Rebekah that the Kindred were imprisoned in the Asylum for performing necromancy and immortality spells. * Esther is revealed to have completed the transition, and is now a vampire. Finn, disappointed by her weakness, uses her as another body to channel for additional power, along with Mikael. ** However, whether this form of sacrificial magic used to channel Esther is fatal to regular vampires like the form practiced by Papa Tunde has yet to be determined. * Hayley confesses to Jackson that she was with Elijah the past few days, both in terms of location as well as intimacy. * Freya is revealed to be alive in this episode, though how that came to be is unknown. Her physical body is apparently locked in a glass coffin while her spiritual self can apparently wander and reveal itself to witches, as evidenced by how she reveals herself to Rebekah. * Elijah has another flashback of Tatia and almost attacks Cami afterward. Continuity * Astrid and Mary Alice's portraits are seen in the Dowager Fauline's house. * Cassie was last seen in Every Mother's Son when Esther left her body. ** This episode is Cassie's first appearance as herself since Sinners and Saints. * Gia was last seen in Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Jackson, Josh, and Aiden were last seen in The Brothers That Care Forgot. * Josh and Aiden are the second vampire/werewolf couple seen in the TVD/TO universe after Caroline and Tyler, but are the first same-sex vampire/werewolf couple seen The Originals. *Tatia was last seen in a flashback of Elijah's memory in Chasing the Devil’s Tail. Locations *Arkansas **Mikaelson Safe House *New Orleans, Louisiana **Dowager Fauline Cottage **Lafayette Cemetery **The Abattoir Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.52 million viewers in USA, the highest ratings of the season so far. * Yusuf Gatewood made his first voice-over ("Previously on The Originals...") in this episode. * Phoebe Tonkin's 40th appearance as Hayley Marshall. Cultural References *The title is a line from the song "Iko Iko," which is a much-covered New Orleans song that tells of a parade collision between two "tribes" of Mardi Gras Indians and the traditional confrontation. The song, under the original title "Jock-A-Mo", was written in 1953 by James "Sugar Boy" Crawford in New Orleans. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Finn: "The only thing that can exist between your two species is death." : Klaus to Kol:'' "We have a witch problem. Fix it."'' : Cassie to Rebekah:'' "You're the sister, Rebekah?"'' : Mikael to Finn: "Together, we can finally destroy them." : Marcel:'' "We're gonna have a bloodbath on our hands."'' : Klaus: "I will deposit your head on the end of a spike!" : Finn: "They have no idea what they're up against now." |-|Webclip 1= :Klaus: "Settling in to your new accommodations?" : Kol as Kaleb: "Well, I would've preferred me own room. But seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery and a hybrid, I thought it best not to complain." : Klaus: "I brought you something in honor of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favorite, or, at least it used to be. La Fille Verte " : Kol as Kaleb: "Ding, dong. Wow. The witch is dead! Or undead... whichever." |-|Webclip 2= :Klaus: "Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Hope. Which to start means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn." :Cami: " Once he figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end." :Klaus: "That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. Hayley and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah will remain here with you. He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best he stay and convalesce." :Elijah: "A single violent outburst at the filthy roadside cafe, and one never hears the end of it." :Klaus: "Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x10 Extended Promo "Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire" (HD) The Originals - Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire Clip 1 The Originals 2x10 Sneak Peek 2 "Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire" The Originals - Phoebe Tonkin (5 days) The Originals - Leah Pipes (4 days) 3 Days Until The Originals Returns 2 Days Until The Originals Returns The Originals Returns Tomorrow Pictures |-|Promotional= The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-6.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-8.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-9.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-10.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-11.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals210-0006HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0020ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0022ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0032Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0064Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0082Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0088.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0094Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0125KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0147HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0155Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0158Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0168HayleyCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0172Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0195Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0206Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0210Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0231Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0239Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0248Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0297Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0313Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0334Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0367Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0379HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0383Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0405Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0407Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0431MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0434MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0438Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0460Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0484Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0505Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0509Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0520Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0534Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0540Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0545KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0551Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0575KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0597Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0616Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0663Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0667Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0673Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0685Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0689Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0696Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0712Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0741Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0752Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0753Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0757Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0771Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0784cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0825Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0830Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0839MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0846KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0889Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0924Klaus-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0927Hayley-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0946Alice.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0987.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0994Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1021Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1075Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1080ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1083Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1124ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1127Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1130Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1154elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1161Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1168Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1181Klaus-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1189Kaleb-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1227Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1235Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1299Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1301HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1304Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1321JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1330JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1341JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1388Josh-Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1406Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1437MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1449Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1452Klaus-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1455Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1490Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1587Cassie-Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1590Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1595.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1606.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1607.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1632Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1640Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1643Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1673Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1678Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1692ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1694Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1702Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1724Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1726.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1731Freya.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1735Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1771Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1790Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1812DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1827Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1839Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1842Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1853KlausJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1866Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1877Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1907Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1911Freya.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1986Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2025Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2034MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2061KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2070Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2117Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2118Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2122Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2150JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2156.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2252Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2263Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2274HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2295Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2302Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2310Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2322Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2364ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2400MikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2456Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2459Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2461.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2474Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2477Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2487Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2494Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2506Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2530.jpeg References See also Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two